


Ready

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco is ready for anything.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is ready for anything.

**Title:** Ready  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Teeth  
 **Author's Notes:** Draco is ready for anything.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Ready

~

“Almost ready,” Harry said, eyeing his reflection nervously.

“Relax,” Draco said.

“I want this to go well,” Harry whinged. “They’re practically my parents.”

“I know.” Draco appeared behind him. “It’ll be fine.”

“You think?” Harry asked, turning in Draco’s arms.

Smirking, Draco leaned in, snogging Harry thoroughly before scraping his teeth along Harry’s jaw and neck. “I do.”

“Have to go,” Harry gasped.

“We do,” Draco agreed. “Come on, then.”

“But--” Harry tried to check the mirror, but Draco Apparated him away.

Draco never told Harry about the love-bites he’d left, but he did smile when he saw Ginevra looking.

~


End file.
